Just A Kiss
by sebunpls
Summary: National Kissing Day comes around and some things get out of hand. Seven now has to deal with some new feelings she never knew she had. SicexSeven implied SicexKurasame One Shot.


AN: In the land where Sice and Kurasame have some sort of relationship after the letter incident is over, Seven finds herself in a bit of a rut. Poor Seven. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Who knew something as stupid as a 'National Holiday' could bring so many questions and confusion.

Seven had never been the type to be completely affectionate with people unless they were having a difficult time, meaning hugs if they were crying or whatnot. It was only right to do in the situation, and if it would help them feel better, she would do it; especially if it was one of her classmates. Whether it was just someone to listen, or if a hug would make them feel better, she did her best to try to help with whatever and that was that. Otherwise though, there wasn't much physical contact with anyone.

That was the friendship side of things, though.

On the relationship side of things… That was something she'd hardly thought of before. It had never been important, even though she'd joke about it with some friends. Some of the others definitely seemed to think about it, but for Seven it wasn't something she needed. She never felt that it was important enough to think about all to much, so she never did. Down the road there had been some awkward moments; crushes and kisses, nothing unusual. But it never meant much…

Now, though, everything seemed different.

It started with the accidental love letter, and now it'd escalated into something completely different. Seven was completely surprised when her best friend had held out the letter. It was so strange, and for a second she thought Sice actually did like her. She wondered what she was supposed to say because she'd never thought of anyone like that before, let alone thought about the possibility of her best friend liking her in that way. It was sort of a relief when she found out who it was really for, in all honesty.

But still… there was something that changed.

Because of the holiday she'd gone around the school finding her friends in a strangely good mood. A small peck on the cheek wasn't too much, though it was a strange gesture, especially coming from her. Most of the others reacted fine, but with Sice it turned into a joke. That was the way it had always been between the two, somewhat sarcastic remarks and joking around with each other. Seven was happy to be able to call the girl her best friend, and had no shame in doing so.

This time the joking went a little far though, going to a level she wasn't expecting.

It started out with a simple kiss on the cheek. Seven knew the feelings Sice was having for another person, and in all honesty it was just a friendly gesture. She was sort of prepared for a smart ass comment to be coming her way, that or potentially a yelling.

_"Y'sure y'don' wan' one on th'lips?"_

The silverette had to laugh and come up with a good come back. It was just joking around as usual right?

_"Well... if you're offering."_ Seven replied in the same manor with a smirk and a slight roll of her eyes, completely not expecting what happened next.

It was short and she didn't have very much time to react until it was over, bringing a hand to her mouth in shock. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks as she tried to find words to spit out that made sense. It was a complete shock, she didn't plan on Sice actually making a move.

The whole ordeal shouldn't have been a big thing, but there was the fact that Sice was potentially with Kurasame that was a big problem, and all of a sudden this strange feeling had developed inside of her. She'd pretended like it was nothing at the moment, only worrying about what would happen with their instructor…

But now, sitting in her room, having the chance to think about the event herself, she bit her lip trying to sort out her thoughts. They were flying everywhere, thinking about every moment before and after the kiss, analyzing the situation it had got her stuck in now.

Kurasame would probably kill her and Sice once he found out. He might not kill Sice, but he would probably be giving a big glaring and a potential death sentence to Seven. Grades would probably slip and then she'd end up being kicked out of the class, or worse, end up having to live outside of the school…

Shaking her head she leaned back and hit her head on the wall behind her. Closing her eyes she let out a loud sigh as she began to think about the stupid feelings. They had never been there before, and she honestly didn't know what to think of them. She wasn't used to the thought of potentially liking someone; someone who was her best friend, in a way like that. There hadn't been the time to even think about things like this…

Letting her head drop forward into her hands, Seven knew that this was a stupid crush, or something along those lines. It had to be, how else could she describe it? Thinking about her friend now gave her this strange feeling she couldn't even place… It made her want to smile. The thought of her feeling the same way, even the slightest bit was probably a slim to none chance, though. Plus there was no way that Seven was going to ruin anything Sice had with Kurasame. She would never interfere with something like that.

Seven lifted her head from her hands and leaned on her knees in front of her, wrapping her arms around her legs. Looking out the window to the ground below, she could see some students walking around, getting to their classes as usual, but someone in particular caught her eye.

Merely passing by, the familiar girl made her way around the schoolyard, probably going to the classroom. Seven hadn't noticed how there was a little thing she did when she walked, and how her hair seemed to bounce every move she made… They were small little things, but it was strange to be noticing them now…

Eyes tearing away from the window and back in front of her, Seven felt the heat rising to her face once again as she leaned into her knees trying to make it stop.

_You can't do this, Seven… It's not fair to anyone._

Trying to mentally convince herself to get over it, she sighed loudly. Sice was with Kurasame and she was really honestly happy for her friend. She couldn't let that go, and the fact that they still had to fight and do work made it all the more worse. Seven didn't want anything holding her back when she was on the field, especially feelings like the one's she now had for Sice. If she got hurt, there would be no way she'd not go back, she wouldn't be able to focus on her task anymore. Thoughts would probably plagued with the familiar face and all of these new feelings… It wasn't good.

She had to make a sacrifice of her stupid emotions for the sake of her best friend's relationship and for the good of her Class. It wasn't fair to them if she put her emotions in front of their missions and the things they needed to do. That and it wasn't fair to the friendship and bond the two had together, she would never want to jeopardize that.  
Seven sighed loudly, tears springing to eyes, closing them to try and make it go away. She knew there was nothing she could do about it, and there wasn't anything left to say.

From that moment, she vowed to herself that she'd never let herself get caught up, even if it was just for a second.  
It was just a kiss after all.

Nothing more.

And it never would be.


End file.
